Tears from heaven
by Punk Kisses
Summary: Things go differently for Rafe and Evelyn, this was my ss' (stepsister's) fic
1. Chapter 1

Tears from heaven

Disclaimer- I own nothing, nada , zip from pearl harbor !!!!! 

Notes: this is kind of an a/u ish fic, this is just some dream I had after seeing Pearl Harbor. Sorry if things are incorrect or not right. I don't remember all the speeches from the movie so I had to improvise! sorry. I saw the movie a while ago. please R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Evelynn and Rafe are standing out side of the hotel after the dance. Evelyn had just invited him up to her room. This time he didn't say no.*

So what room are u ? Rafe asked

Umm lets see 234 on level 3, answered Evelyn

Well here we are , Evelyn said when they reached the door

Rafe hoisted her up in to his arms and carried her over to the bed, and gently laid her down and started to kiss her with all passion that had built up inside of him because of her.

* a couple hours later Evelyn walks Rafe out giving him a huge passion filled kiss*

Um Evelyn I have something to tell u, said Rafe

Evelyn looked up her eyes filled with love to this man standing in front of her. Yes Rafe , she replied

Rafe looked down and began to speak in a soft tone, " I'm going to Britain tomorrow I volunteered to before I ever met u, and now I have to leave. Please don't come to the station tomorrow, I don't ever want to have to say goodbye to you

*3 months later*

"Oh my God !!!!" Evenly whispered "I'm pregnant!!!!"

*2 days later*

Dolittle calls Danny into his office

Danny sees the saddened expression on Dolittle's face

Danny please sit down, Dolittle says

Dolittle hands Danny the telegram, and watches as tears form in the young boy's eyes. He could relate to this boy, feeling the pain of losing his best friend so young when he didn't have too.

He patted Danny's solider and simply said "I'm sorry, Rafe will be missed"

*at the hospital*

Evenly looks up and sees a black army taxi in front of the building. Evelyn's heart fills with hope that inside the cab was Rafe. She runs out to the front of the hospital hoping that Rafe was going to jump out of the cab and hold her and their baby safe from the world in his warm arms 

Then Evelyn saw Danny's head raise. Tears in his eyes. NOOOOOOO!!! Evelyn thought, no Rafe's not dead he can't be ! What will happen to me and the baby/ the Baby needs a Daddy!!!

I need Rafe!!!   
Evelyn falls into Danny's arms crying with him for the lose of a best friend , a lover and a Father.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please review me I know it's kind of cheesy, Should I continue it or not?

Luv ya all, tiara


	2. Chapter 2

Tears from Heaven

Chapter 2 

"It'll work out"

Notes- //: Danny's thoughts ://

----------------------------------------------

Danny keep trying clam her down. 

"Evelyn, It'll all work out the way it's supposed to." Danny told her in an effort to soothe her.

//: Jesus, why did I say that? It won't be okay. This isn't how it was supposed to be. Rafe supposed to be here, smiling and making it okay, not some where stuck in the cold water, dead. He wasn't supposed to Dead he was gonna be a Daddy://

Betty was walking up with Red when she saw Evelyn in Danny's arms. Than she looked up at Danny, tears were running down his face. Red noticed this to. Betty gasped realizing what they were crying about. "Rafe's Dead" she whispered. Red nodded sadly. Danny looked over at them. Betty went over to Evelyn and Danny removed his Arms from around Evelyn. Betty put any arm around Evelyn and started leading her inside the dorms. As she opened the door, all of the nurse inside rushed to see what was wrong. Sandra went over to Evelyn other side and helped Betty put Evelyn. Once they had put Evelyn to bed, they walked out on the porch where all of the nurse where standing waiting for betty to tell them what was wrong.

* Porch*

" Betty what's wrong with Ev?" Sandra asked. 

"Rafe's Dead" Betty told all of them.

*Danny and Red*

"Danny" Red said, " sorry about Rafe."

"Thanks Man" was Danny's only reply

The whole rest of the way home their was nothing but silence. When they reached the Bunks Danny went straight for bed and buried his head in his pillow. Everybody turned to look at Red. 

" Rafe's dead" Red said. Everybody just nodded solemnly.


End file.
